No me Importa
by DreamsOfJelly
Summary: "—No me importa si el mundo entero está en nuestra contra. No me importa si a ellos esto les parece mal, si esto les parece insano. Lo único que debería importar aquí, mi amado Yuri… — Viktor acarició con suavidad el rostro de Plisetsky, para luego envolver su pequeño cuerpo en un abrazo — es que te amo." Vikturio #RussianWeekend


Bueno, yo quería dejar un aporte para la Rusian Weekend. Esto es un mini intento fallido de ¿drable? No se xD espero que lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yuri On Ice pertenencen a sus respectivos autores, yo solo los útilizo por sana diversión.

Advertencia. Sin betear, posibles faltas ortográficas y/o gramaticales .

* * *

 **No Me Importa.**

 _¿Esta nuestro secreto a salvo esta noche? ¿Estamos fuera de la vista o nuestro mundo se vendrá abajo? ¿Encontraran ellos nuestro escondite? ¿Esté será nuestro último abrazo o las paredes comenzaran a desmoronarse?_

—Viktor —la voz resonó por la silenciosa habitación, atrayendo la atención del mayor allí presente. Nikiforov aparta la mirada de la pantalla de la televisión, donde la noticia de aquel romance estaba siendo anunciado, los títulos amarillistas con algunas fotografías suyas y el joven patinado tomados de la mano. —Ellos lo saben. — Plisetsky pronuncio lo obvio, frunciendo el entrecejo.

El entrenador le regalo una suave sonrisa, acariciando con suavidad las hebras doradas de su pareja, en un vago intento por mantenerle calmado.

—Lo se Yuri. Ellos lo saben —su voz sonó alegre, en ese tono cantarín y risueño que siempre le acompañaba. El rubio pareció enfadarse aún más de lo que ya se encontraba, arrebatando el control que Viktor sostenía entre sus manos, para luego lanzarlo con furia a algún punto de la habitación.

— ¡¿Y entonces por qué diablos estas tan calmado?! ¡Te están tratando de pedófilo, maldita sea! — grito, histérico. — ¡Te están difamando, y todo lo que planeas hacer es mirar la televisión como si esta fuera a…—sus labios fueron sellados por un beso, uno que duro tanto como para robarle el aire y los insultos que su cabeza había maquinado. Las piernas de Yuri temblaron, mientras poco a poco se dejaba envolver por la cálida sensación que los labios del mayor le regalaban, brindándole la calma que la noticia sobre su romance siendo descubierto por el ojo público le había robado.

Se separaron luego de unos segundos; cuando su cuerpo les recordó que necesitaban algo de aire. El rostro del rubio se sonrojo completamente.

—No me importa. —murmuro el de cabello plateado sobre sus labios.

— ¿Cómo no te va a importar, anciano? —Yuri intento empujarle, tratando que de esa forma comprendiera la gravedad de la situación.

—El mundo me da igual. Lo que diga Rusia, me da igual…lo que diga la prensa me da igual. Todos me dan igual —la voz del entrenador se tornó mucho más seria, dando a comprender que cada una de sus palabras eran completamente sinceras. Clavo sus orbes celestes en los verdes del menor, provocando que Plisetsky se perdiera por un momento. —No me importa si el mundo entero está en nuestra contra. No me importa si a ellos esto les parece mal, si esto les parece insano. Lo único que debería importar aquí, mi amado Yuri… — Viktor acarició con suavidad el rostro de Plisetsky, para luego envolver su pequeño cuerpo en un abrazo — es que te amo.

El rostro del joven se ocultó con rapidez en el pecho del más alto, intentado de forma desesperada que este no viera las lágrimas que de repente se habían acumulado en sus ojos. Había tenido demasiado miedo desde el momento en que supo que toda su relación había sido descubierta, se sentía sumamente abrumado ante la idea que Nikiforov decidiera mantener su reputación y le dejase a causa de aquel escándalo que parecía tener a toda la ciudad atenta a cada uno de los movimientos que ambos realizaban. Escuchar esas palabras fluir de la boca del entrenador provocó que su corazón se acelerara de manera descontrolada, tal como la primera vez que tuvo la oportunidad de conocerle.

— Pero todos parecen odiarnos…—Viktor beso con suavidad su cabeza, trayéndole de vuelta a la realidad.

—No me importa. Ellos no me importan. Si ellos se interponen, nosotros simplemente debemos buscar otro lugar dónde ser felices. —nuevamente sus labios se unieron, acallando todas las ideas negativas que la situación podía traer a la cabeza del adolecente. Nikiforov se concentró en recordarle a Yuri porque era que le amaba— Daría lo que fuera por verte sonreír por siempre, mi amado Yuri. Si para ello debo irme de este país y buscar un lugar donde nos permitan ser felices lo haré… Iré contigo a cualquier lugar donde a nadie le importe que nosotros nos amemos.

Porque Viktor Nikiforov era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por conservar la sonrisa de su pequeño niño. Aunque el mundo estuviera en contra de ellos, aunque las personas les juzgaran por amarse, aunque les señalaran de insanos, de inmorales; él se encargaría de demostrarle al pequeño rubio que estaría para él en cualquier momento, que los sentimientos que profesaba no se verían afectados, a pesar que todo a su alrededor pareciera desmoronarse.

Porque Yuri era su tesoro, y él lo cuidaria como tal.

* * *

 _Review?_


End file.
